


Guess - A Sweet Drabble

by loveoverpride



Category: Actor RPF, Josh Hutcherson - Fandom, Real Person Fiction
Genre: Drabble, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-01
Updated: 2014-09-01
Packaged: 2018-02-15 15:54:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 302
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2234778
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveoverpride/pseuds/loveoverpride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Random words I found in my notebook, so I decided to finish it tonight. Nothing special, but it was fun to work on. :)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guess - A Sweet Drabble

"Milk chocolate?"

"Correct!"

We were playing “Guess what’s on me?” again - a fun way to celebrate our “normal” schedule of living together uninterrupted for a week. Anytime he was home, we had to do something special to welcome his return.

I was one for one. He softly told me to lean back on the bed, so he could surprise me again.

Waiting for round two, I wiped my mouth of the previous substance. Rich chocolate syrup, along with his natural scent, a mixture of clean and man, created an exquisite taste. Time away from him reminded me of how thankful I was to have him around.

"Alrighty, baby, stick your tongue out and guess again," he seductively instructed.

Slowly, I let my mouth touch whatever was in front of me. Fuzzy strands of hair scraped against my lips, as well as a very gooey _something_. Lapping my tongue two more times, I loudly sighed before giving my answer.

"Mmm," I moaned. "Salted caramel?"

A short pause followed by his laugh gave me confirmation. “Yes! Now, you get to see what you’ve been licking. I’m ready to eat you up too.”

I reached to unravel the handkerchief that covered my eyes. His right arm and entire chest had thick lines of chocolate and caramel drawn on. His eyes sparkled as I moved the small containers of the sweet treats to the nightstand.

"Oh my word," I marveled, leaning forward. "Look at you! I just want erase all the evidence and lick you all over. You look so delicious."

With a swift arm hook around my waist, he pulled me in tightly, taking me off-guard. My tank and shorts were now stained with ice cream toppings, but I didn’t mind. His bold kisses and warm touch left me wanting more.

"There’s nothing stopping you."


End file.
